Infinity
by shadowedbythelight
Summary: I know what to do. But the question is: Am I ready? I may be a clumsy 14 year old, but I know how to fight. But do I know how to fight wizards? Highly trained wizards? Probably not. But I'm a vampire. And vampires can fight anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity chapter 1**

I glare at the back of his conspicuous red shirt. He told me to wear something that would blend in with the surrounding forest. And I did. But look who didn't. I look ridiculous, wearing a mud brown shirt with green leaves glued to it. And my pants don't look any better. Green with splotches of brown.

Curiosity burns inside me and I yearn to know where he's taking me. "Philip, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he says curtly.

I absolutely loathe Philip. First, he makes me a bloodsucking creature of the night without my permission (not like I had a choice), then he makes me dress up as a twig when he doesn't have to, and now he's not telling me where he's taking me. I am not going to tolerate this any longer.

I grab him by the neck of his shirt and halt him to a stop. A small part of me was marveling at my strength

"Where are you taking me?" I repeat.

He gives me an exasperated look. "I'm taking you to headquarters."

I raise my eyebrows. "Headquarters?"

"Can we walk and talk? It shouldn't be too hard since we're vampires."

I hiss at that repugnant word. Philip looks at me disbelievingly.

"You're a vampire. Get over it. Besides, you should be proud, not ashamed."

"I will never be proud of what you have made me." I always used to think vampires were cool. They had extraordinary strength, sight, and hearing. It was everything I ever wanted to be. But now, it doesn't seem so wonderful.

"You won't regret this. Trust me."

I snort. "Yeah, when pigs fly."

Philip sighs. I sigh mockingly.

"Why are you so annoying?" he says savagely. "Why can't you be like the others?"

I swear I felt my ears perk up. "What others?"

He gives me a look that silences me for the rest of the elongated hike.

It was a cold, drafty night in Florida when I was coming back from my friend's party. I took a reliable shortcut through an alley to get to my house. Just then, something lunged at me, going for my throat. My earsplitting scream and cry for help was instantly muffled by inhuman growling. Something sharp pierced my neck.

It was pain past endurance. First, I felt thousands of lightning bolts striking my body all at the same time. I heard screeching noises realizing they were coming from me. Next, I felt daggers clawing through my body, destroying every organ that came in their way. Last, a fire started right where my heart was, spreading through my body, burning every nerve, every cell. All I could do was anticipate death.

And then it stopped. I knew I was dead. Beyond dead. An empty corpse. I took a deep breath. Wait…if I was dead, how could I breathe? I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was sharp and defined. I could see everything clearly in detail within a thirty mile radius. I could see the tiny ant that was crawling up a wall carrying a microscopic cookie crumb. Oatmeal, by the looks of it.

My hearing was just as exceptional as my eyesight. I could hear ocean waves crashing on the shore, though we were far from the seaside.

I stood up and saw a guy about twenty feet away staring intently at me. He looked like he was in his late teens. White skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, he looked like a typical American teenager. But something about his features made him look slightly different than a normal human. He looked too beautiful, too perfect for a human. I instinctively took a step back. When he came closer, I crouched down in a defensive position, growling. I was amazed. It was very...natural for me to make that move. The man came closer, assuring me that everything was okay. I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't. After all that pain I went through, I was sure that nothing was okay.

I was absolutely positive that this person standing in front of me had something to do with the blinding agony.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" I asked, astonished by my new voice. It was different, but not unlike my old voice. It sounded like tinkling wind chimes blowing in a modest breeze.

"I'm Philip."

He answered half my question.

"…And what have you done to me?"

"Better for you not to know. You might not be able to handle it," he warned me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Try me"

"Okay then, you asked for it," he said. "I have made you the most powerful creature that has ever walked on Earth. You have extraordinary strength, sight, speed, hearing, and agility. Your appearance has changed slightly too, only to make you more perfect. Your voice has changed as well. You have been given an extra ability, what we call Paranormal Strength. I don't exactly know what it is, so you're going to need to figure it out."

All he did was pretty much state the obvious, except for the part about my appearance and the Paranormal Strength thing.

"Yes, but what exactly am I?" I persisted impatiently.

Philip looked at me carefully before answering. "A vampire."

Great. Just great. I've been turned into a mythical creature. Perfect. And I was gonna believe him.

Philip looked at me questioningly. "Aren't you going to freak out?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"No," he said slowly, "but it's weird how you're not going insane. Most people do when they get the news."

"I can't imagine why," I muttered under my breath.

That's pretty much how I became a vampire and how I got to know Philip.

I dare to ask one more question. "Philip, when will we get there?"

"In about an hour."

I sigh. One more hour of walking at oppressive human speed.

"Can't we go a little faster?" I whine.

Philip deliberates before answering. " Alright. But be careful. Newborn vampires can't control their speed very well."

" Their speed?" I ask, confused. "Or their thirst?"

"Both," he answers.

Without further ado, he burst into full speed, sprinting faster than a bullet. It looked like fun...and a little scary at the same time.

He comes back when he sees that I haven't budged an inch.

"Am I too fast for you?" he teases.

And that's what triggers my competitive reflex.

I take off, bolting at the speed of lightning. At least, that's what it felt like. It was an exhilarating feeling, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. All I could see was a blur of the green and occasional slashes of brown and orange. It was like a watercolor painting.

My sensitive ears could hear Philip struggling to keep up. I laugh out loud with joy.

"Wait, slow down!" He says from at least two miles away.

But I don't want to slow down. I'm having way too much fun to slow down. So I ignore him quite happily.

"Slow down or you're gonna miss the Portal!"

I jerk to a stop.

Philip catches up to me in two seconds.

"Wow. You're really fast," he says, alternating between panting and speaking.

I beam. "Thanks."

"The Portal's back there. We missed it."

We turn around and walk about a mile back. We stop in front of a barren stretch in the forest. Not a tree or shrub in sight. Not even a blade of grass. But, no human eye could've seen the slight quivering of the open air.

Philip was doing something very peculiar and queer. He was waving his hand in a circular motion chanting something indecipherable. He grabbed my hand abruptly.

"Come on!"

I step into the empty field. Instantly, I felt something pulling me down, sucking me into the ground. It was a vortex of some sort. I close my eyes, awaiting any pain that has to come.

"Um...Crescenta?" Philip asks. "You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes with inquisitiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinity chapter 2

"Welcome to Transville," Philip says extravagantly.

It's impossible for a place so enticing like this to even exist on Earth. I must be dead. And this must heaven. It looked like a dream.

"Am I in heaven?" I ask, dazed by the pulchritude of the place.

Philip laughs. "I normally get that reaction."

We appeared to be standing on a four-way intersection brick road. Right in the middle of the intersection, was a sign that simply said "Transville".

Philip beckons me forward. "Come on".

I try to take in all the beauty at once. I fail. It looks like I got sucked right into a fairy tale. In one direction, there are mountains, the color of soft lavender. The snow lying atop the mountain makes it look fantastical.

"That way", Phillip says, "is North. It's called Destyn Mountains. Then there is East, called Desperair Hills. West, which is called Serperanta Woods and last but not least, South, which is called Credinta Forest. Each of them have a king or queen, except Credinta."

"Why?" I ask with intrusiveness.

"Well, we haven't exactly chosen a ruler yet. That's what the big ceremony is for tonight. But one thing is for sure, a female will be chosen."

"Why a female?"

Philip gives me a look. "You will never stop with the questions, will you?"

"No," I say, smiling sweetly."So get used to it."

Philip rolls his eyes. "Anyway, we're gonna chose a female because two of the other provinces have males as rulers and only one province has a female ruler."

I normally hate history, but I can't believe I'm interested in this. "So... What now?"

"Well now I'm going to tell you where you live, which is gonna be Credinta Forest. I'll drop you off there and leave 'cuz I got lots of work to do before the ceremony. Oh yeah, wear something nice for tonight. Just in case you get picked."

I highly doubt I will.

We start walking down the brick road. We stop in front of a gargantuan forest which I can guess to be Credinta.

"Well, here you are. If you have nothing to do, you can spend the time wisely and try to figure out your P.S. Bye," Philip says.

"Bye," I say forlornly. Now I have to make friends. Gonna be tiring. Oh well.

I wander through the forest absentmindedly, not particularly bothered about bumping into trees. But I do bump into a person.

"Sorry," I say to the girl I bumped into.

"Watch where you're going," she snaps back.

She looks up at me and her face softens.

"Sorry," she says, "I thought you were Amber."

"That's okay," I say. "I should've watched where I was going."

"Well, I've never seen you before, so I guess you're a newborn," she says.

"I guess you can call me that." But I didn't like the way she said 'newborn'.

The girl holds out her hand. "I'm Ivory, by the way."

"I'm Crescenta, but call me Cressy. Everyone does... or did," I say while shaking her hand.

"I can show you around if you like."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Ivory starts walking forward, deeper into the forest. The forest trees seem to have only orange, red, and gold leaves.

"Is it autumn?" I ask.

"No," Ivory answers, "this province of Transville is autumn all year long. The other provinces have only one season too. Destyn has winter only. Serperanta has spring. Desperair has summer. Weird, huh?"

"Definitely," I mutter.

While we're walking, I steal a glance at Ivory. She looks about my age—fourteen—and is fair-skinned. She's a bit shorter than me, though. But then again, I'm tall for my age. I'm about five-foot-five. Ivory has gray eyes. Her hair is the most unusual thing about her. It's long, curly, and blazing orange. The bizarre part is that it has a bright magenta tint to it. It looks beautiful with her eyes and skin.

"Did you dye your hair?" I ask without thinking.

Ivory laughs. "No. It's naturally like that. A lot of people ask me that,"

"It's really pretty."

"Thanks. I like your hair better. I always wanted straight hair."

And I've always wanted curly hair. My hair is so straight that people think I straighten my hair every single day (I've never, ever straightened my hair). My hair is the color of dark chocolate and it plunges 'till the middle of my back. My hair is very, very boring.

I have every right to be jealous of Ivory's hair.

Ivory seemed to have a strong liking for black. She's wearing lots of eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. But she had my sense of style. I love dark clothes.

Ivory is wearing a tight black t-shirt that says "I kill for blood, not for fun". She's wearing a black, glossy miniskirt with fishnet tights underneath. Matching the skirt, were long boots with high heels.

"I normally don't ask for this but can I have a small history lesson?" I say, revolted by what I was asking for. "I'm just really confused."

"Sure. Transville was created about a million years ago. We don't exactly know how it was created, but we have a theory. I don't know what it is and I could really care less. Anyway, four things brought Transville together. That's what the provinces are named after. About a thousand years ago, someone had stolen something from the Xetro Wizards—"

"Wizards are real?" I interrupt.

"Yes," Ivory says impatiently, "The genius lunatic vampire stole the most powerful thing in the world. The Norectov Talisman. It controls the way things work in the entire world.

It's here, in Transville. Every year on the specified day, we have war. We lose, but the wizards can never find the Talisman. We only have three rulers, so today we're gonna pick the last one."

"Who are the rulers?"

"Aaron Vyal, king of Serperanta. Clitoria Quil, queen of Desperair. Ash Kenmoore," Ivory giggles, "King of Destyn."

"Ummm... What's so funny about Ash Kenmoore?" I inquire.

"He's totally gorgeous," she gushes. "And he's only fourteen!"

About my age.

Ivory sighs. "But he'll never be mine."

"When is the ceremony starting?" I ask.

"Eight o'clock, I think. I think I should go get ready. Bye!"

"Wait! What do I wear?" I ask desperately.

Ivory looks at me as if I were crazy. "A dress, obviously."

She looks at my face and realizes that I don't know where to get one.

"Go all the way down this path and you'll find a shop-looking thingy. I'll help you find a dress."

She starts walking down the brick path. "Come on. We have to get dress quickly."

I hastily to follow.

I really hope I don't get chosen for queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity chapter 3

We stop in front of a diminutive, funky looking shop. It was incandescent with hue and dazzling with glitter.

"Credinta Clad," Ivory called it.

What a crappy name.

We go inside and I think my eyes deceive me.

It's so colossal from the inside. Clothes ranging from pastels to Goth hang from just about everywhere.

"The dresses are in the back," Ivory says.

We walk over to the rear of the store. The dresses here are nothing compared to the ones in the mortal world. The most elegant articles of clothing I have ever laid eyes on.

All the dresses had something in common. They all had a slight medieval twist to them. All of them were floor-length and had a small, graceful train.

"These are really pretty!" I exclaim.

Ivory smiles. "I shop here for all occasions, which are mostly balls or dances."

I look around for a dress that will suit me. Something with dark colors. Long sleeves. Not a low neck.

I despise any clothing that doesn't have long sleeves. I can't wear anything that is short or has a low neck. It doesn't matter if it's winter or summer, I still wear dark colors and full length clothing

"How 'bout this one?" Ivory takes out a bright blue dress with a low neckline.

I make a face. "Is that something you would wear?"

"No, not really," Ivory admits.

I grope through the crowded racks until I find the perfect dress. A plum colored thing with black designs hangs in the corner of a metallic shelf. Silver rhinestones be speckled the entire dress. The dress was tight from the top till the waist, then flowing silk till the bottom.

I walk over to the shelf and take it out. "I like this one."

Ivory widens her eyes. She must not like it. But I do, so who cares what she thinks.

"Go try it on," she urges.

I go to one of the fitting room stalls and slip on the dress. I glance at myself in the mirror.

I look different. Really different. Like a queen. The total opposite of what I want to look like.

The dress tightens in the right places. The purple and silver gems shimmer every time I move, which gives the effect of lightning striking. It was truly statuesque. A work of art that no artist can achieve.

I come out of the stall somewhat shyly. "Well, how does it look?"

Ivory just stares at me with her mouth agape.

"Does it really look that ugly?" I ask, getting on the defensive side.

"It's perfect," Ivory whispers.

"Then why was your mouth hanging open like a moron?"

"It's just that so many people have tried on that particular dress, but it never looked nice on them. Some looked too fat and some looked too skinny. On you, it's perfect, like I said."

"Thanks!" I beam happily.

That's the second compliment I got since I became a vampire.

Maybe being one is not so bad.

Ivory looks me up and down. "With a little makeup and an elegant hairstyle, you'll look killer!"

I smile at her use of Goth slang. It seems so natural coming out of her mouth.

"Let's go get ready. We only have three hours left until the ceremony!" Ivory says as if three hours isn't enough.

We exit the store and walk deeper into the forest.

I don't spot any houses. "Where does everyone live?"

"Oh, no one has houses here. The kings and queen have castles, but that's it," Ivory says like it's completely normal not to have a house.

"Then where do we get ready?"

"We have a place where we kill time and chill. We're not totally uncivilized."

Ivory leads the way to a building that looks somewhat like a mall. We go inside and are greeted by a blast of music and color.

"Come on!" Ivory shouts over the noise.

She takes me to a quieter place. She opens a door on the right to a salon.

"Use whatever you want to make yourself pretty. See you at the ceremony!"

"Bye!" I say. "Thanks for all the help!"

"No problem!"

I walk over to one of the dressers. That are so high-tech that I'm scared I might break something. I start with the curler and end with a dark purple lip-gloss. I go into one of the dressing rooms and change into my dress. I survey myself a final time in the mirror. My hair is perfectly curled and limbed back with a dark purple flower. I put on black eyeliner with just a brush of shimmery purple eye shadow on my eyelids. I left the rest of my face the way it is. No blush, no foundation, no powder.

As I walk out of the salon, I realize I don't know where to go. But the flow of the crowd is going in one direction, so I melt in.

I notice something about the crowd. Everyone looks like they're in their teens. Not a grown-up in sight.

After an hour of walking and stopping along the way, we finally get to an elephantine stage. It's at least the size of a Destyn mountain. Decorated with leaves and branches, all gold in color.

"Everyone have a seat!" shouts a security guard.

I scramble through the crowd to find Ivory. I spot her waving her hand, the seat next to her empty.

I rush over to her.

"You look amazing!" she exclaims.

"Thanks! You look better," I reply. And she really does.

Her hair was straight and pinned elegantly in the back with a shiny silver flower that makes her gray eyes glow.

Ivory's dress was black satin, floor-length, and had sleeves hanging till her knees. She was wearing her signature black eyeliner, but she changed her purple lipstick to a shade of maroon.

We sit down and see Philip climb the immeasurable stage.

"Welcome, citizens of Transville to this glorious night, where we choose the last ruler of this blessed country. The queen of Credinta. Now, you all know the history of Transville, so I'm not gonna repeat it."

The cheers in the crowd were deafening. They must hate speeches. I know I do.

"Now before we begin, I'd like to welcome the other three rulers of Transville."

Three figures walk onto the stage and cheers erupt. One of them seems particularly young. I'm guessing he's Ash Kenmoore, the one Ivory was giggling about.

They sit down on three chairs that I didn't spot before.

Philip claps his hands and says, "Let's begin!"

He walks to a silver translucent cube that's floating in midair. Philip stare into the depths of the object. He looks there for quite a while. The crowd starts to get restless. Many people start talking animatedly. Some people are playing with a ball and tossing it around.

Philip suddenly gasps and looks up from the object. The crowd goes quiet. You can hear a pin drop.

He opens his mouth and delays for a few seconds. So dramatic.

"The queen of Credinta Forest is..." He pauses again. The crowd groans.

What he says next must be a mistake.

"Crescenta Glitwood."


	4. Chapter 4

Infinity Chapter 4

No. No. No. No. This is a big, big, big mistake. No one in their right mind would choose me as queen.

I stay glued to my seat, not wanting to budge an inch. Ivory is in shock, but she quickly recovers and starts pushing me up.

"Move! Get up!" she says.

"No! This isn't possible!" I say back.

"Well it is! Get up and GO! You're embarrassing yourself!" With a final push, Ivory finally gets me up.

I careen onto the stage, looking like a fool. What's going on? Did Philip do this on purpose? Did I ever do anything to him except annoy him? Am I jinxed? Cursed?

I'm losing my train of thought. I can't think right and yet I still make it onto the stage. As soon as I get onto the platform Philip takes my hand, shaking it and steadying me at the same time.

"Congratulations!" He says

And then in a whisper he adds, "I knew you were special." I give a small smile.

Someone brings a tiara from somewhere. Philip takes it and places it carefully on my head.

The tiara is beautiful and unique. The entire thing is woven out of gold leaves and vines. It shimmers and gives off a lighted effect.

Philip takes my hand and thrusts it into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Crescenta Glitwood, queen of the Credinta forest!" he roars. The crowd cheers and applauds and chants my name. I didn't know so many people would actually cheer me on and encourage me. Most people would envy a fourteen year old girl ruling a whole kingdom and ignore her. But I'm not the only person that's a young ruler.

The three other rulers stand up and come forward to greet me. The girl, she looks about sixteen, comes first and hugs me enthusiastically. "Clitoria Quil. Pleasure to meet you and welcome you into royalty." One of the boys, probably around seventeen, shakes my hand and says, "Aaron Vyal. Welcome." The second boy, my age, shakes my hand and grins at me. "I'm Ash Kenmoore. Hope you like Transville." He gives me a wink.

I can feel my face getting the tiniest bit hot. This always happens when I get attention.

I sit on one of the four thrones I didn't see before. My throne is embedded with leaves—does everything in Credinta have to do with leaves?

Dinner is brought with some adorned plates, silverware, and glasses that I'm sure to break because I'm very clumsy. The four of us sit down at a glass table that was brought onto the stage. Great, the last thing I need was to have people watching me eat. I start my course and then look out to the audience. All of them are eating at tables my sight missed before.

Clitoria starts a conversation. The silence was getting pretty awkward.

"So Crescenta, how does it feel to be a queen?" she asks.

"Call me Cressy and I still can't get over the fact that Philip made me a vampire."

"You hate him?" Ash asks. "I know I do."

"Yeah, I kinda do," I say while turning red again. Why do I keep blushing? I'm not being embarrassed or getting a lot of attention. So why?

"He turned me into a vampire just two months ago," Ash says quietly. "I had a choice, though. But curiosity got the better of me and I said I wanted to become one."

"You're lucky," I mumble. "I didn't have a choice. He just found me walking back to my house and he bit me."

"Ouch."

"Harsh."

"That's life."

We all stare at Aaron. "What? You guys said life is harsh. I'm just adding onto it."

"Whatever," I say.

"Anyway," Ash cuts in, "Curiosity is a bad and good thing. Remember that Cressy."

Cressy. He remembered the nickname. Wow. Either it's a coincidence that he remembered or maybe it's just one of those names that stick in people's heads like glue and paper.

"So...how long have you guys been here?" I ask to fill in the awkward silence.

Clitoria flips her black shoulder length hair. "I've been here two years."

"I've been here for four years," Aaron says.

"And, well, I just told you," says Ash.

Well, I don't exactly remember.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I forget things really easily."

Ash waves away my pointless apology. "No problem. Two months."

"Is it hard?" I ask nervously.

"Not really," Aaron replies.

"Easy for you to say," I mutter. "You've been doing this for four years."

"So?"

"So, you have experience."

Aaron stays quiet.

"So, where do I stay?" I ask, turning away from him.

"At the palace, duh!" Aaron says, waking from his silence.

"Well, I'm new. Duh!" I retort.

Aaron shuts his mouth again. I guess he's not used to people talking back to him.

Ash looks impressed. "Wow. You got attitude. I mean it in a good way," he adds quickly before I get any wrong assumptions.

We finish our dinner quickly and get up to leave. The three lead me to a...a...a humongous castle. It's like a fairytale. But isn't my whole life?

We enter through the gargantuan doors and go through this giant hall. Most of its made of glass. The columns, the floor, the windows.

There are four hallways leading out of the main hall. One has a sword, one has a dagger, one has a spear, and one has a trident.

"Your room is that way," Ash says, pointing to the dagger hall. "See you in the morning for the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Just come. Bye."

We all departed four separate ways.

I enter a room which was labeled 'bedroom'. It was ultra posh and extravagant.

I change my clothes into a t-shirt and sweats. I lay down on the soft, comfortable bed. For a few hours, I lay awake. Then something strikes me. What if vampires can't sleep? No one else has bedrooms, let alone houses. I get up and just sit on a chair next to the window. Just like that I sit through the night, thinking about the past events. Tears spill as I think of my family. They must think I was kidnapped. Even if they made me and annoyed me, I still miss them and love them.

Morning comes and I watch the sunrise. Sunlight hits me and so does happiness. Being a vampire doesn't have to be a bad thing. I can make it into the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinity chapter 5

I get up from my chair and have this weird feeling. Like I'm supposed to eat or drink something. No, I don't feel hungry. I do feel kind of thirsty. I get up and grab a bottle of water. As soon as I take a sip of the cool water, I spit it right back out. It tasted repulsive and nasty. Instead of tasting cold and fresh, it tastes rotten and disgusting.

I give up on the water and leave the room for the meeting. I have no idea what to wear. Do I wear something formal? Casual? Elegant?

I decide to go in the sweat pants and t-shirt I'm already in. I really don't care if there's a dress code.

I don't know where to go, so I wander around for a while. A servant is cleaning the glass tiles. As I approach him, he falls into a ridiculous bow. I hate when people bow to me or think of me as higher than them. I will not stand for this.

"Please don't bow. Please get up. I just wanna know where the meeting is," I plead with the servant.

He slowly straightens out of the position. "It's down the Sword Hall."

"Thanks."

He gives me an unsure nod. I walk down the hall thinking about him. Is that how servants are here? Bowing as soon as they see a ruler, being nervous, and barely talking?

I find a room half open and I see Clitoria, Aaron, and Ash. I hesitate then walk into the room. All of them are dressed in respectable kingdom clothing. Me, I'm in sweats. Whatever. It's too late to change.

"Hey," I say to declare myself here.

The three look up from the table. They appeared to be looking at a map.

Ash grins."Hey Cressy. Glad to see you joining us. I thought you forgot about today's meeting."

I blush furiously and can't think of a good comeback. Which makes Ash laugh. Aaron seems delighted that I can't find a comeback at all. I guess it's revenge for yesterday. Now we're even.

Clitoria gestures to the chair across from her. "Have a seat."

I walk to the chair and flop down.

"So, did you sleep well?" Ash asks with a wink.

"Yeah, very well thank you," I reply, not wanting to lose my cool. "What you guys up to?"

"Looking at a map of Transville and planning our attacks," Aaron says.

"When is this war anyway?"

"The sixth rebirth of the moon."

What the heck? "Right... When is that?"

"The sixth time a crescent appears. The start of a sixth lunar month," Aaron says with the air of explaining this to a dumb person.

"Okay just asking. Gosh."

I take a closer look at the map. The detail is so fine that I can see a bird's nest in Serperanta.

"Okay, so what are the plans? Got any tactics?"

"Yeah. Surprise attack them as soon as they come," Clitoria answers.

I laugh, thinking it's a joke. I realize no one joins in.

"Really? That's your plan?" I ask disbelievingly.

All of them shrug. "It's the best we've got."

"Well I've got a better idea," I say. "Why don't we have people in Serperanta and Credinta hide up in the trees and shoot them when they come. They'll be surprised because you normally don't do this. Then you can have people in Desperair and Destyn hide in holes in the mountains and shoot from there."

The room is quiet.

"I vote for that idea," Ash says. He gives me a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I'm going for Cressy."

"Alright, we're going for her idea."

Wow. They actually listened to a fourteen year old. They're not stuck-up or snobby like I thought they would be. They're actually cool.

"Let's split up and work out some plans," Aaron suggests. "How about we split up according to our cardinal direction. North with South and East with West."

"You just want an excuse to work with Clitoria," Ash says. "You love her."

Aaron flusters and says, "No actually I split us up like this for you."

This leaves Ash dumbfounded. I hope I can cooperate with him.

We take another table and get another map, identical to the one we were using previously.

I sit at the seat across from him. "How do we start out?"

Ash leans over to study to map. "Well, I got mountains and you got trees. We have differences."

I really like his slang. Why am I noticing this? I use that kind of language all the time.

He's so into the map that I take this chance to take a better look at him.

He has short, curly bronze hair that shimmers even in the slightest ray of light. His eyes are hazel on the rim and transition slowly into green. His skin is a little lighter than mine. My skin is naturally tan, but slightly on the light side.

He looks up and sees me staring at him."What?"

"Nothing," I reply hastily.

"Then why were you staring at me like that?"

"I wasn't staring at you."

"Whatever. So where do we attack from?"

"We both can shoot from above," I suggest.

"Yeah. We're done planning, then," Ash says and starts to get up.

"We're not done!" I exclaim. "We still have to plan when we're gonna attack and who's gonna be where."

"Easy, we're gonna attack when they come and we're gonna attack from high up."

"Dude, we still have to plan it out. We can't be sure where they're gonna come from."

"There are only five entrances. We'll just station people everywhere."

"We still have to plan!" I feel the need to argue more. Why can't he just sit down for a few more minutes and plan it out?

"We don't need to!"

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't!"

I'm so frustrated that I get up and go to Clitoria's table. "I'm going to work with Clitoria."

"Fine I'll work with Aaron."

Clitoria looks at me in a weird way. "What happened?"

"He didn't want to plan out anything," I reply coolly.

"You didn't get along with Ash? Everyone does. He's always so nice and sweet."

I snort loud enough for him to hear.

"No, really. He's really nice most of the time."

"Doesn't look like it," I say looking back at the table where Ash and Aaron are sitting.

Clitoria just shrugs. A new thought occurs to me. What if I haven't been nice? I did argue with him.

"Hey Clitoria, was I being mean to him. I mean, did it look like I was being mean to him?"

"Number one, don't call me Clitoria. My name's Tori. And number two, he was arguing too, so it didn't really look like you were the only one."

I sigh. I really wanted to fit in and not fight with anyone, but on the first day I start arguing with someone.

Finally the meeting's over and we leave. We all decided on my idea. We all split up and go separate ways, wanting some alone time, me particularly.

I go outside and look around. I find a small, hidden gate leading to a river with luscious grass growing on both sides. It looked like a place no one is supposed to know about.

I go and sit down on the grass, putting my feet in the cool rushing water of the river.

I let the gushing water relieve me of today's troubles. Why is it that everywhere I go there always has to be a person that dislikes me? Why? I'm tired of this. I moved from Kansas to Florida and the same thing happened.

"Mind if I join you?"

I start and turn around to find Ash standing, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"N-not at all," I stutter. Why does he want to join me after fighting so much?

"I came here to apologize," he says while putting his feet in the water.

That's why.

"I should've listened to you since you were only doing this for the greater good," he continues. "I'm really sorry. It's just that I'm so fed up with planning that I don't want to do it anymore. We have meetings three times every week and we always plan the same thing. I truly am sorry if I offended you or hurt you in anyway." And he looks like he means it too.

"I'm sorry too," I say. "I shouldn't argue with you like that. I guess I am bossy."

I hate when I sound bossy. I sound like a grown-up. Ew. So it's a big thing that I'm admitting this.

"You weren't bossy," Ash reassures me. "I was being ignorant."

"No you wer—yes, yes you were," I say. I'm not going to lie.

Ash laughs. A real one. Not a sarcastic one.

There's a ray of hope we can still be friends. I really want to. He does seem like a nice person.

"You're different Cressy," he says, breaking the silence.

"And so I've heard," I mutter.

"In a good way, I mean. You're not like a real ruler would be."

I bet I'm not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I open the window of my plush bedroom. I need some fresh air. I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet air that whirled outside in the night. I hear a knock in the door. "Come in."

Ivory walks in slowly, then rushes to me and gives me a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! You're queen! And I haven't seen you for so long!"

"A day?" I say.

"A long one," she replies. "You're everything everyone is talking about. A lot of people know about you arguing with Ash. Turns out a servant spilled everything he heard while standing guard inthe room. Everyone really likes your idea of hiding and attacking."

"Mhmm." They won't care about anything a fourteen year old says.

"No, really. It takes a lot of guts to argue with Ash and override him."

I snort. "What is he, the lord of the world?"

"No, but he always plans everything out. Everyone always follows his plans."

"Well, I don't give a damn if he's a king or not. I won't have anyone telling me what to do."

Ivory looks impressed. "Wow. You're the first person I saw that actually thinks like that."

"Yeah, well I'm different," I say proudly.

We talk about how the war might turn out for about an hour and then Ivory gets up to leave. "Well, gotta go. Bye." She gives me one last hug and disappears through the door.

I go through my closet and decide what to wear tomorrow. I'm probably not gonna wear sweats again. I pick out a jade green blouse with ruffles at the bottom and white skinny jeans. At least they're not that tight. Still loose from the bottom. I look for a pair of boots that would match. It's not cold outside, but I still wear boots. Kind of like how I wear long sleeves even in the summer.

I look towards the end of the closet for the boots. I find them along with something else. On the floor, there's a skinny, black leather belt. I pick it up and examine it.

Right in the middle, is a lightning bolt. Not just the shape, but a mini real lightning bolt. Surrounding it was a silver square. I put it on and instantly feel a current ripple through me. Weird, but cool.

I change into the rest of my outfit. I don't look too fashionable, which is good. I look more like I'm going to hike in the woods. And maybe I will.

I take half of my hair and twist it into a knot. The rest of my hair stays loose. That way, my hair can't fly into my face.

Dawns breaks and I go outside to eat breakfast. Funny enough, I don't feel hungry. More like thirsty. But water taste so disgusting! What do I drink?

I go out to the secret river hideout thing. There is a jungle beyond the river. I'm curious to see what lies there.

I jump over the river with apparent ease and start my trek to the jungle. At the mouth of it, I smell something sweet and juicy. Smells so appetizing. My head snaps to the direction of the delicious aroma. A small portion of my brain is thinking 'why am I even attracted to the smell?'. Why am I acting like this. I mean sure it smells delicious, juicy, sweet— my brain turns off and my smelling, hearing, and seeing all sharpen about ten times.

I start running without even knowing. My speed was really fast, faster than the first time I ran. I stop behind a tree.

I watch it come to the middle of the clearing. The delicious caribou. I wait for it to stop.

My thirst flares as I smell the caribou. The juicy liquid running beneath its flesh is just waiting there, waiting to be drunk. By me.

I spring out of my crouch and easily sink my teeth into its neck. I can feel something sprout over my incisors. Fangs.

I suck the warm, sweet blood out of the caribou. My thirst is quenched, but I drink till the whole animal runs dry. I make sure every last drop is sucked out.

Wow. I just drank blood. My vampire side is revealed. My tongue probes the pointed teeth. Ouch.

I guess I'm done hunting, so I make my way back to the castle. I jump over the aquamarine river and go through the small gate quietly. Ash sees ne and waves. So much for going unnoticed. I wave back and walk in his direction.

As I come near him, he starts laughing.

"What?" I say defensively.

"Someone had a rowdy breakfast," Ash says and then bursts into more laughter.

I look down at my shirt and see stains of bright red. "Well it was my first time hunting."

"I can see that," he days with a pointed glance at my shirt.

"And my fangs?" I ask.

"Oh, your fangs only come out when you smell blood and need to hunt. They go back in once your done hunting."

"Vampires are weird," I say without thinking.

"I can see that too," Ash says, not able to control his laughter.

Oh, what a stupid thing to say seeing as we're vampires.

"You know," I say changing the subject. "I haven't seen the rest of Transville."

"I'll show you around if you like," Ash offers.

"I'd like that," I admit.

First, we go Serperanta. The woods are no different than the forest, except for the season, of course. This province has spring. The trees are all dressed up in flowers. Ugh. I'm allergic to flowers. They'll have me sneezing in no time. But the funny thing is, I don't start sneezing. On the contrary, my nose feels fine. Oh, I forgot. I'm a vampire. I'm immune to diseases.

Next, we go to Desperair. The sun shines brightly on my face and I squint to keep it out of my eyes. The conversation isn't exactly keeping up, so I ask out of curiosity, "What is your P.S?"

Ash just stares at me. Then, out of nowhere, he bursts into dazzling flames. I jump back, my heart racing. "Don't do that," I scold at him.

"Why not?" Ash says while grinning, still ablaze with fire.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Technically, you can't get one," Ash reminds me.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaim out of frustration.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"How do you know what I know about you meaning that?"

"Wait...what?"

Ash laughs at my confused expression. "It's fun to make you confused and argue with you."

"Is it? Because it could get uglier than just this," I say cooly.

"What could get uglier? Your face?" Ash says with a teasing grin.

That's my last straw. "Yeah. Mine's could get uglier, but your face already is," I retort.

Ash is no longer smiling, but he seems impressed. "Wow. Nice comeback."

"Thanks, I have rude cousins. It rubs off on me," I reply.

I didn't realize it, but we're in Destyn. The mountains, the snow, this is definitely it. We both don't make any attempt at conversation. Just silently walking around.

I don't know what's wrong with Ash. Just because he's a king doesn't mean I'm going to treat him highly. In my eyes, he is equal to anyone in the world. Maybe even lower. I try not to be rude, but when someone rubs me the wrong way, my temper gets the better of me.

If Ash thinks I'm going to treat him like everyone else does, he's wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinity chapter 7

I stand in the middle of Combat Gym clutching a dagger. This is gonna be really fun. I can tell. I always had a liking for knives or sharp things in general. My friends always used to think I was violent. I really liked gore and violence and fighting. Killing, not so much. But I have a very...strong self-defense system. Say for instance, if a stranger comes up to me and shakes my hand, I'll probably break their hand off or injure them severely. I don't act like that because it's cool, it's just natural. I can't help being violent and dark.

I've already tried archery, which I totally suck at. I've also tried sword fighting with Ash, which was pushing my luck. He had me pinned to the wall with his sword tip pointing at my throat in twenty seconds.

Ash smirks when I prepare to throw the knife, which brings my temper out. I kick him hard in the shins and attempt to strangle him, only to find myself in a headlock.

I have the strongest desire to hurt him in some way. I've never wanted to hurt someone so badly. I wanna burn him, or freeze him, or...or...or shock him! That's it! I'll shock him! Wait, what the heck?how did I even think of that. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. But it seems like the right thing to do and it seems possible too.

I feel an electric current rippling through me. The same feeling I felt when I put on the belt. A second later, Ash is on the floor gasping for breath.

"She shocked me!" he yells pointing accusingly at me.

"What?" me, Tori, and Aaron say in unison.

"She shocked me, like, with electricity!"

Aaron and Tori stare at me. "Well, that's your P.S. I'm pretty sure," Aaron says.

I stand there, still clutching the dagger, confused. "My P.S is electricity?"

"Looks like it," Tori says.

Wow. That's cool. I'm a vampire. And I can shock and electrocute people. Totally normal.

"Well, hurry up and throw the knife already," Ash snaps.

I give him the coldest look I can come up with. Then, I throw the knife the dummy's heart. It pierces right in the middle. In fact, the knife goes right through the dummy and sticks in the wall.

"We found your signature weapon," Tori says happily.

I leave the Combat Gym with two dozens of knives. I go straight to the room and organize my knives neatly in a glossy, black, mini jacket.

Someone knocks on my door. "Come in." Ash comes in, which takes me by surprise. "Yo, we got a meeting in ten minutes. It's about training our people."

"'Kay," I say not looking at him. Ash lingers for a few more seconds, then leaves. I change my clothes into a longsleeve black shirt and skinny black pants with black leather boots laced up till my knees. I pull my jacket on.

The glass hallway is empty. Not a servant in sight. I shrug as if it's nothing and continue walking.

All three of them are sitting in the room discussing something inaudible. I clear my throat slightly. "There's an empty chair," Ash says without turning around. I make a face at him.

"So, what goes on?" I say, trying to add some friendliness to the atmosphere.

"Life," Ash answers coldly.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask equally coldly.

"Yeah. You."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you're gonna need to deal with it."

"Why don't we start," Tori says, interrupting us.

Ash gets up and goes to the front of the room. "I think that we should have all the citizens fight on the ground, while we supervise from above. They should be hidden at first, then surprise attack. In the meantime, we'll stay in a hideout—"

"Are you kidding?" I blurt out. "That is the stupidest, most self-conceited idea I have ever heard of!"

All three of them just stare at me.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Ash retorts.

I bristle with my words.

"That's what I thought," Ash says in the same cold tone.

"I have an idea," Aaron interrupts.

He says his idea, which is more or less like Ash's idea.

"I like your idea," Ash says. "You at least have a smarter brain than Cressy, who couldn't even come up with her own idea."

That's my last straw. I won't tolerate this and I won't have anyone bullying me.

"At least I have a brain, whereas Ash doesn't," I say in the worst tone I can.

"Then how did I come up with the idea in the first place?" Ash retorts.

"It was a stupid idea! It had no sense behind it!"

"Yes it does! Because we will be the ones that are the targets!"

"I would try to save someone's life instead of being self conceited!"

"It's called saving your own life while trying to save others!"

"Well I would risk my life to save others that I care about and love! And so far you're not on that list!"

I guess that was too harsh because hurt flashed across his face and he stormed out of the room.

Am I really that rude?


	8. Chapter 8

Infinity chapter 8

I feel really guilty about what I said to Ash. I try to find him to apologize. I find myself in the middle of the magnificent glass hall, lost. I end up asking a servant where "King Ash's" room is. It's the same servant I asked where the meeting room was.

"Down the Sword hall," he says shortly.

"Thank you," I say, emphasizing gratitude.

He nods and goes back to mopping the floors. I walk quietly down the Sword hall. I find Ash's room easily and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. This time he comes to the door. Surprise invades his face. Then he recovers quickly.

"What do you want?" Ash asks, not particularly looking at my face. That's good for me. It makes everything easier.

"I want to apologize for what I said," I blurt out quickly.

"It's alright. I was pretty mean too. I guess we can't really get along," he says with a laugh.

I surprise myself by laughing too. "Yeah I guess we can't."

"We should probably do another meeting."

"Yeah we should... 'kay bye!"

I don't get a reply so I turn back to look. Ash is just staring at me.

"What?" I say defensively.

Ash gives his head a shake and says, "Nothing. Bye."

I turn around and walk back to my room. It's nighttime. I can tell because of the bright full moon. I stay in my room just throwing random things around the room for fun and out of boredom.

Tori just bust through my door and spits out, "Urgent meeting now!"

I jump up from my bed and run out the door with Tori.

We come just in time. But it's only the usual four of us and Philip. I thought it was going to be a big meeting.

"Um...What's so urgent?" Tori says.

"Ash has a really good idea!" Aaron says excitedly.

"Well, turns out you do have a brain after all," I say with a smile.

Ash grins. Philip just seems lost.

"Meeting in order," Philip says bossily. "Ash had an awesome idea."

"We can make our P.S's react together!" Ash says enthusiastically.

I turn around in my chair just in time to see Tori with a 'what the heck?' kind of look and Aaron with a blank face. I on the other hand understand. Being smart in school finally paid off.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaim. Ash beams happily and turns to look at Tori and Aaron's reactions. Bad idea.

"I'm guessing you don't get it," Ash says. He was smart to figure that out.

"Well, we can put our P.S's together. Like, water and electricity. You can flood the place and shock all the people at once."

"Oooh," Aaron and Tori say together.

"We understand more than you and we're younger," I say.

"We should totally do that idea," says Tori.

"All in favor say 'Aye'," Philip says.

We stare at him.

"I'll take that as an 'aye'."

We get to work pretty much right after the meeting. I'm in charge of training all the inexperienced people in Credinta, which turns out to be really hard and unfair. All the people are screaming at me and not listening. Three quarters of the crowd is older than me.

"SHUT UP!" I scream after tolerating a whole four hours of this. The room goes quiet. "Anyone who isn't interested on learning how to defend yourself, get out!"

The entire room clears out. And I mean every single person.

I storm out of the room in frustration and bump into Ash.

"What's wrong?" he asks with sincerity.

"You're here," I say nastily.

"And you think I want you here?" he retorts.

Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that. When I'm angry I take out my anger on the first person I find.

"Sorry!" I say. "This always happens. The first person I find, I scream at them when I'm angry."

Ash gives a small nod of the head as a sign of forgiveness. "What happened?"

"They just won't listen! I don't know what to do!"

"Number one: calm down."

I take several deep breaths.

"Now, tell me why they won't listen to you."

"I guess it's because I'm queen and younger than most of them."

"So, they should still listen to you."

"No they shouldn't. I'm younger than them. I should be listening to them."

"I guess they're not happy with the idea of kings and queens."

"I can tell," I say, remembering a horrible incident during the torturous four hours.

"We should tell Philip about this."

"Why should we tell Philip?" I ask.

"'Cause he's in charge of this stuff."

"Wait, so there's still someone above us? I thought the kings and queens had all the power."

"Yeah well, Philip kinda oversees the whole thing."

Now I know why everyone is fed up. They have to live under the rulings of kings, queens, and Philip. I would hate to do that too.

"We should tell Tori and Aaron about this. Not Philip. I see why everyone doesn't wanna do what we say. They have to listen to us four and Philip. That's too many people ruling them," I say.

"I see what you mean," says Ash thoughtfully.

"Let's go tell them now." I start walking to Aaron's room.

Ash grabs my hand and pulls me to a stop. "Wait. It's the middle of the night. You can't just go like that."

"I thought vampires don't sleep," I say.

Ash hesitates before saying, "Yeah...they don't...but there's been a on and off love story about Aaron and Tori...people even wrote books about it...so I don't know if they'll even be here or not...and it would be pretty rude to intrude." Ash sniggers.

"Oh," I say understanding at once. "Well, if there's nothing to do, I guess I'll just go back to my room of boredom." I start walking back to my bedroom.

"Wait!" Ash yells down the hall. I turn around and face him. "Do you wanna hang out together for a while?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Infinity chapter 9

Ash Kenmore would be the last person that would ask me to hang out with him. The impossible has happened. But I'm so bored that I don't care who I hang out with.

"Um...ok. Where do you wanna go?" I ask, still unsure if he's playing a prank on me.

"It's a surprise," Ash says mischievously.

"Oookaaay...," I say, waiting to be surprised.

Ash leads me out of the castle to the small gate. We open it and stand in front of the river. Ash turns to me. "Close your eyes," he instructs me.

"Why?" I ask. I'm still suspicious.

"Just close 'em."

I don't trust him. "Close your eyes Cressy!"

I close them shut. "How am I supposed to walk?"

"Here, give me your hand," he says.

I'm a little hesitant about that. I still don't know where he's taking me.

I stand still with my arms pinned to my sides, deciding whether to trust Ash or not.

"Cressy...earth to Cressy...Cressy!" Ash says.

"What?" I say, snapping my eyes open.

"Do you want to go or not?" he asks.

"Yes...I do...but—"

"Hold on! Do you—you don't—do you trust me at all?" he asks incredeously.

"Yes I—no I don't," I admit.

"Why not?"

"After all those arguments and tantrums, I don't think I could," I reply truthfully.

Ash steps right in front of me and looks me straight in the eyes. Uh-oh. Whenever someone looks me in the eyes, I turn red. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck, hoping it won't show much. I quickly look at the ground.

"Cressy, look at me," Ash says.

I slowly look up, wanting very badly to disobey.

Ash looks deeply into my eyes. "I solemnly swear that I will keep you safe from anything that might harm you. Good enough?" His swear seemed very sincere and true.

"Alright," I finally give in.

Ash smiles. "Good. Let's get going. Close your eyes again."

I do as I'm told. Something creeps into my hand and I'm about to scream, when I realize it's Ash's hand. I'm still not sure about this. I'm not very trusting.

We take off with breathtaking speed. I let him go a little ahaead of me since I don't know where we are going. After a minute, we come to a stop. I can feel the cool night breeze against my face. I can smell evergreen and eucalyptus.

"Open your eyes," Ash whispers in my ear.

I do and almost topple off the mountain we're standing on.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks, alarmed by my reaction. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No," I whisper. "The view is just so...so...so beautiful!"

And beautiful isn't even the right word.

We're on top of one of Destyn's mountains looking out in the open valley. The moon shines above us, the stars twinkling. We're not on the highest mountain either. All the higher ones have snow on them. The one we are standing on has a patch of light green grass.

"Nice, right?" Ash asks, already lying down on the grass, hands behind his head.

I nod. "Sit," Ash gestures to a spot next to him.

I sit down cross-legged next to him and absorb the loveliness of the scene.

"So, now that we have time, why don't we try to got to know each other?"

"Okay. What do you wanna know about me?" I ask.

"When's your birthday? I've been wondering if you're older than me 'cause you look like it."

"Well, my birthday is February 23rd. When's yours?"

"October 18th. I think you're older than me."

"I doubt that. Most people here are older than me."

"I'm fourteen. You?"

"Same. I look about sixteen to you, right?"

"Yeah, around there. So, I'm older than you."

Silence fills the area. I lie down on the lush grass. Ash turns his head to look at me.

"So...what's your favourite color? Mine is black."

"Mine is purple. Do you have a hobby? Mine is drawing."

"Running. What kind of weather do you prefer?"

"Thunderstorms. Florida was a suicide mission for me with all that sunshine."

With that, we kept going into more and more detail, until it got to personal questions.

"Did you—never mind," Ash says.

"Ask what you were gonna ask," I say.

Ash turns bright red when he asks, "Did you ever date anyone?"

I feel my face getting warm. "No."

This is getting awkward. I can't stand it. "So...um...yeah."

"Yeah."

I stare up in the sky and see small clouds. I remember I used to see shapes in them when I was little. One of them is shaped like a tree.

I point up and say without thinking, "That one looks like a palm tree."

Oh wow that was stupid.

"And that one's shaped like a house," Ash says.

Well at least he doesn't think I'm weird.

We go on, pointing out shapes for an hour or two.

"That one's shaped like a cloud," Ash says.

We both look at each other for a second, then burst out laughing.

"You know," says Ash, "You're the first person I brought here. I never showed anyone this place before."

"Why am I the first?" I ask.

He turns red again. "You seem like a nice person to hang out with."

He doesn't go on. I don't care. As long as he doesn't hate me, I'm fine.

"You're a nice person too, Ash."

He grins and takes my hand. We spend the rest of the night underneath the stars on the beautiful, fantastical mountain, where our friendship grew.

**Authors Note: **

**Okay so I don't know if you guys know this, but this is actually the author's friend! So hi! She has a pretty messed up computer which doesn't allow her to go on without getting viruses so she has been emailing the chapter to me who has been posting/editing them for her.**

**Okay well anyways I show her all your comments and everything and she has really appreciated everyone who has read and reviewed her story. She has a created an email so you guys can give her any suggestions, give feedback, or just talk to her. **

**The email is: ****renessalune **

**Please email her it would mean a lot to her. And as always review **


	10. Chapter 10

Infinity chapter 10

I close my eyes for a bit to relax and let all my troubles and misery float away with the breeze. Half an hour later, Ash shakes me lightly.

"I didn't want you to miss this Cressy," he says, nodding towards the horizon.

Light pink and orange streak the sky as the sun rises. I watch it intently, taking in all the beauty and details of it, as I couldn't when I was human because I didn't have that sharp of eyesight.

Ash gets up and stretches. "Let's go back. They'll wonder where we are."

I stand up too. "Yeah, they'll be wondering where you locked me up after kidnapping me."

"You wish," Ash says grinning at me. "You have to close your eyes again, 'cause I'm not gonna take the chance of you finding out how to get to my secret place," he teases.

"Like I would care if I knew how to find it," I retort, rolling my eyes but smiling at the same time.

I close my eyes. Ash takes my hand and starts off at a walk.

"Wait! I can smell my way back. You don't have to guide me back," I say, my eyes still closed.

"I know," he says shortly and doesn't explain any further.

Ash starts running through down the mountain even faster than the speed at which we running up.

We slow down as we approach the gate. We go inside the castle, where Ivory was harassing a servant.

"Where is she?" she asks urgently.

She spots me and relief washes over her face.

"There you are!" she says. "Tori and Aaron are looking for you."

I look at Ash as if to say, "You were right."

"Yeah we need to talk to them," Ash says.

"They were in Tori's room when I talked to them."

Ash ducks his head to hide his laughter.

"Well, see you later," I say.

I gently pull Ash by the hand towards Tori's room.

Ivory gives a small gasp that only I heard. I guess it's because I'm holding Ash's hand. Who cares what other people think.

Ash finally stops laughing. "I find their love life very amusing," he says, panting slightly after all that laughing.

"You find love funny?" I say. Somehow, I feel slightly angry. Love isn't a joke, it's reality and people shouldn't mess around with it because it could ruin their future.

"No," he says."I find Aaron and Tori's love funny. They have a weird on-and-off relationship. Why do you care if I think love is a joke?"

I blush bright red and I suddenly can't stand being next to him. I quickly get out, "I don't care, I was just asking a harmless question."

I start to walk away, but Ash holds onto my hand, not letting go.

"It sounded like you did care and you turned red. Were you trying to tell me something or give me a message?"

He's making me turn redder by the second. I decide to lie.

"No, actually I wasn't and I think we should go to talk to Tori and Aaron."

I walk off defiantly, my face still pink.

I knock on Tori's door and wait. In the meantime, Ash catches up to me.

Aaron opens the door and stands out of the way so we can come in.

"Where were you guys?" Tori asks.

"Somewhere you don't need to know," says Ash.

Aaron raises his eyebrows, looks from me to Ash, and starts laughing really hard.

I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment today.

"Where were you guys?" Ash asks somewhat accusingly.

Aaron shuts up after that.

"Well, we need to talk about something really important," I say, finally stopping the embarrassment. "All these people living in Credinta don't exactly like being ruled over. I don't think we should be queens and kings anymore."

The reactions weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

Tori speaks up. "I always knew that there would be a day when we would stop ruling."

Aaron takes a little more convincing. "Who's going to bring order to Transville?"

"We will, but we won't rule like kings and queens," Ash replies patiently.

Aaron gives in. "We'll need to announce this publicly. How 'bout tonight?"

We agree. While we're exiting the room, I get a brilliant idea.

"Wait!" I say. "What if we put everyone into groups of ten or eleven and we can fight like that. That way, no one has control over anyone."

My idea has a satisfying effect. All three of them say, "Why didn't we think of that!" at the same time.

I pretty much kill time in my room before we go to announce our ideas.

Me, Ash, Tori, and Aaron gather in front of the growing crowd.

After everyone settles down, Aaron starts off by saying, "Hi. You all know why we are gathered here today. We have a different fighting technique you guys might like. I can tell you aren't exactly happy with having queens and kings, so we are resigning." The crowd goes wild. And by wild I mean unbelievably crazy. I think they'll agree with me on this idea.

We split everyone into groups which is pretty hard since people want to be with their friends. We end up putting random people together. That means that me, Ash, Aaron, and Tori are all in separate groups. Us four are all leaders in our groups.

We work very hard for three months, leading to fifteen successful fighting groups. I think we can win this war. 

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! So in the last chapter I put out an email for you to be able to communicate to the real author and after posting it I realized I made an error. I tried my best to edit it but it wouldn't let me so here's the email again:**

**renessalune **

**Please email her with any comments or suggestions you have. Or even if you just want to say hi! She'll appreciate it a lot! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Agent Dare, are you there?" my walkie talkie says. Honestly, these people come up with the stupidest code names. Dare. What kind of name is that? But it makes some sense. I'm known for the daredevil I am.

I sigh and talk back into it. "Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" I'm turning out to be a little rude nowadays. "We need you outside in garden."

I sigh and exit my room. As I leave the palace, I spot Ash training his group. His group. I hate them so much, mostly because Amber's in it. She's everything I'm not. Perfectly curled blond curls, big blue eyes, natural beauty. Ash spends a lot of time with her. I see him smiling at her and laughing with her. He hasn't talked to me ever since we started with our groups. But, I don't care. At least, I hope I don't.

I get to the garden. I've always had allergies to flowers, but now I'm immune to all diseases and allergies, so I don't sneeze anymore. A dark purple flower catches my eye. It's streaked with black and has five petals. The stem is a dark green with two leaves.

"That's a really rare flower. It's called Poison's Beauty," says a voice behind me.

I jump, startled. Ash stands behind me, slightly smiling. I look away, my heartbeat suddenly racing. I can feel heat creeping onto my face. Why is this happening? I talk to him all the time... Well, I haven't for three months.

I decide to ignore Ash. If he ignored me for that long, I'm ignoring him for the same amount of time, or even more.

I'm pretty sure we're having another meeting because Tori and Aaron come into the garden holding hands. I haven't seen them for a while either.

I give Tori and Aaron a hug. Ash opens his arms. "What about me?" I give me my Death Glare. He lowers his arms.

"What's up with her?" I hear Ash ask Aaron. He shrugs his shoulders.

Tori interrupts by saying, "As you can see, the groups idea was fantastic. I think we might actually win the war. I think the most successful group was The Penetraters."

That's my group. I guess I'm doing a good job after all.

Tori continues, "Ash, your group is falling behind. You better get them into shape." She didn't sound very happy.

This is one thing I'm gonna defend Ash for. His entire group of eight consists of girls. There's only one guy and he seems like Ash's really good friend. The girls giggle most of the time and flirt too much. I don't like any of them.

"I might need Cressy to join your group for a while," Tori says.

"'Kay, great," Ash says while grinning.

"Absolutely not!" I scream. "I don't care if I'm in someone else's group, but I do not want to be in Ash's group!"

Aaron and Tori look startled. They probably thought we would be best friends by now.

I can feel electricity crackling through my body. I'm mad at everyone. At ash for being with Amber all the time and ignoring me, at Tori for putting me in Ash's group, and I'm mad at Aaron 'cause I feel like it.

All three of them back away a few feet. I look down at my hands and see that they are bright white. My hair falls down from my bun and I see my hair sparking with purple electricity.

"Your eyes!" Ash whispers. "What about them?" I snap at him.

"They're beautiful," he says, entranced. Aaron punches him and he snaps out of it. "I mean they're purple," he says.

"Purple?" I ask. I've always wanted purple eyes. This calms me down a bit and I start to turn back normal.

"Alright, we won't put Cressy in Ash's group," Tori says carefully. "

"Who do we—" Aaron gets interrupted by Phillip bursting into the garden.

"They stole it! They stole it!" he shouts. "You four have go after them! Take three of your best fighters to go with you. And be careful there's a very intense battle going on out there."

"Do you know where they went? The ones who stole the Talisman?" Aaron asks.

"I heard Zyter say they were headed for Florida. Hurry now!"

As soon as he said that, the garden explodes into pieces. Ash pushes me to the ground and starts pulling me along while crawling. Three wizards come into the garden looking for any victims. They spot Tori and Aaron and start shooting sparks out of their wands immediately. They both jump out of harm's way.

I'm not so lucky, on the other hand. One wizard finds me and aims his wand at me. He mutters something I can't hear. My only instinct is to roll out of the way. The spell hits the ground and dirt flies everywhere.

I pull out a knife and throw at the wizard. It sticks in his rib cage and I hear a satisfying crunch. He doubles over and I have enough time to shock the guts out of him. He falls to the ground. Dead.

Ash and Tori took the other two down. We dash out of the garden and I rush to find Kyle and Jonathan, my two best fighters. Ash said he would get the other good fighter. And guess who he brings along. Amber Davis. I'm about to barf when another explosion brings us to the ground. This time, over a fifty wizards crash into Transville Square.

We all know what to do. We split up and start taking down two or three wizards down at a time.

One of them seizes me by the neck and picks me up. Of course he can't shatter my collarbone, but he's still making it painful. I swing slightly and kick him in the stomach. He lets me go and I take the opportunity to break his head off. I grab his head and twist it completely off. He's dead.

Something pierces me in the back and I fall to the ground in agony. Fire crawls up and down my back and I see black spots in the corner of my vision. This is the most pain I've felt in my life.

"Cressy!" I hear someone scream.

That's the last thing I hear before I black out.

Someone's slapping my face real hard. It's not feeling good. The next time that person slaps me, I will shock their brain out of their skull.

I snap my eyes open and find myself nose to nose with Ash. Automatically, I turn red.

"Good thing you woke up, or else I would have to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," he says while trying to hide his laughter.

I scowl and push his face away. I sit up, but everything starts spinning in circles. Ash pushes me back down and says, "Don't push your limits."

I listen to him, for what seemed like the first time in my life after the ignorance I've received. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ash makes me lie down for a while. I've noticed something over the past few hours. Ash seemed to totally ignore Amber and turn all his attention to me. He was very concerned about how I was feeling.

"What hit me?" I ask, wanting to know the cause of the pain.

Kyle answers, "A spell. It was the first one that ever hit you in your life after becoming a vampire. That's why it's so painful."

I've never actually experienced pain before. I've never broken am arm or even sprained an ankle. Physical pain is alien to me.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Right outside of Transville. Independence, Kansas," Amber answers. I try very hard to hide my scowl. I didn't ask her the question. Instead I say, "I was born here."

"What an odd place to born," Ash says.

"Where were you born? In Iowa?" I retort.

"No. I was born in Washington," he says, then turns away from me.

"Washington is a better place to be born than Kansas," Amber says defensively, then looks at Ash in approval.

"No one asked your opinion, Amber," I say nastily. With that, I leave the rundown barn and go outside to get some fresh air and cool my anger off.

Why is Amber even here? I don't think she's a good fighter. I'm a lot better and I've only been around for four months. I admit, I'm jealous. Very jealous. She's such a girly girl though. Even her P.S is girly: flowers. I try my best not to talk to her.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" someone says from behind me.

I turn around and do a double take. Amber Davis? For real? Why the hell is she here?

I don't reply to her question. Either way, she walks over and stands next to me. I was staring out in the plain field of grass. Not a single tree or bush. Just grass. I look at the sky. Dark stormy clouds. The wind starts to pick up.

"Not really good weather to be standing out in," Amber says, trying to start a conversation.

"It's my kind of weather," I say, ending it.

I guess Amber isn't really gonna try to attempt small talk because she jumps right to the point. "You don't like me."

It's not a question, so I don't respond to it.

"I'm really sorry about how I treat you," she continues.

I snort. I'm not accepting her apology, even in a million years I won't.

Amber pretends to ignore my snort and says, "I really like Ash."

"Who doesn't," I mutter under my breath.

"You, or it looks like it," Amber says while looking at me cautiously.

"Well, that's true. I don't really care if Ash hangs out with me anymore. I don't like him and he doesn't like me.

Amber looks surprised. "By the way he was taking care of you and all, it looked like he really likes you."

I get startled. Amber out of all people is saying that Ash likes me? Life is getting creepier by the second.

"By the way, I was born in Idaho, so you're not the only one born in an unusual state. Sorry about the jibe," Amber says shyly.

"It's alright," I say, finally forgiving her. But that doesn't mean I like her.

The wind picks up and lightning streaks across the sky. I hear the thunder rumble. The familiar current ripples through me and this time I could feel my skin and eyes changing color.

Amber starts to back away. "Best if I'm not near you," she says. And she's right.

The first lightning bolt strikes. I feel it come right on me. It's makes me feel powerful and confident. It's not like I can control the lightning; it just sorta gets attracted to me.

I guess I look like a firework display to others because they all come outside to watch.

I store all the energy in my body, mentally noting to use it later.

I run back to the barn in a flash pretending that nothing happened.

"Did we get a hold on the wizards  
>yet?" I ask brushing off the looks of awe.<p>

"Uhh, kinda sorta. They're using some kind of spell that's stopping is from tracking them, but we all have sharpened senses," Kyle says expertly.

"Well, let's pick a spot and start walking," Jonathan says.

"Let's go this way," we all say in unison, but point in different directions.

"We'll cover more area if we split up. We never know if they're actually going to Florida or somewhere else," Aaron says.

"There's an odd number of people...," I say.

"Here, put it this way. Tori and Aaron, Amber, Kyle, and Jonathan. That leaves me with Dare," Ash says quickly.

Amber looks severely disappointed. I can't help but smirk.

Tori says, "Me and Aaron will go straight on to Florida. Kyle, Nate, and Miss Pretty Pants here will go upward to North Dakota and around that area. Ash and Dare can go to the west coast. Washington, California, Oregon, that area. We'll meet back in Transville in three weeks. Good luck and see ya later!" She takes off running at human speed. Aaron says, "Peace out!" and catches up with Tori.

"Well, let's get cracking," I say.

Me and Ash sprint off leaving the last three there.

Ash comes to an abrupt stop and turns around to face me. "Dare, don't argue with me about where to go. Trust me on this one. I was born in Washington so I know exactly where it is."

He caught me by surprise. I wasn't going to put up a fight. "Okay, but I wasn't going to argue."

"Just saying," he says. And with that we start running again at our breathtaking and graceful speed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Something starts ringing. Ash feels for the phone in his pocket and takes it out.

"Hello?" he says.

"Hey, it's Tori. Listen, the wizards left a pretty distinct trail here. We don't know where in Florida they are so, we need you to come here. I already called the other three. They're going to look around northern Florida, we're going to look around southern Florida, and you're going to look in central Florida. See you there." she hangs up the phone.

Us searching central Florida is the best news I've heard yet. I've lived in Orlando for nine years. I know that place really well.

"Well, know you have to trust me because I've lived there pretty much my whole life," I say to Ash.

"I already trust you. It's you who doesn't trust me," he says. I notice the light tone of sourness in his voice. I ignore that.

We run to Louisiana, where we stop to take a two day break.

New Orleans is beautiful. Vendors on the street are selling masks, even though Mardi Gras was a while ago.

Day goes and night comes. By looks of it, we shouldn't be on the street at this time.

"Ash, are we going to leave any time soon?" I ask while looking a nearby couple drinking themselves insane.

"Why? You don't want to enjoy all this?" Ash says, gesturing around to all the nightly activities.

"No. Maybe you do 'cause you do this with Amber every night," I retort.

"Why do you think I like Amber? I do—"

"See, you do! You just said it yourself!"

"Why do you care if I do or don't? You never liked me, so why do you care? Did you start seeing me as an interesting person now?" Ash says incredulously.

I blush bright red. The last part happens to be true. Even in the dark, Ash could see the color of my face. I could tell that a pinkish hue starts to creep onto his face. This is one of the most awkward moments I've been in and it lasts for a long time.

We go to an open field and just chill out after a long day of running. I'm guessing we're in Florida due to all the grass.

There's no city lights around, so we can see all the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Should we go hunting?" Ash asks after eight hours of silence.

"There's no forest," I says shortly.

Ash points noiselessly to the woods fifty miles away. How come I didn't see that?

We streak across the grounds and into the forest.

"Um, meet back here after we're  
>done?" Ash suggests.<p>

"Sure," I reply.

Me and him run off in different directions.

I'm lucky to find a deer and a few rabbits. All of them were pretty good. The blood was sweet and irresistible. I only need to hunt every three months. That's about average for a vampire.

Florida forests are always so green and lush. It always rains here. Hurricane season is almost over, I think.

I see a bear. A real live bear. My human instincts would tell me to run.  
>On the other hand, my vampire instincts tell me to jump in and rip his head off. To taste the warm blood running through his veins.<p>

I run in and tackle the bear easily. My teeth sink into his flesh. I get halfway through the animal, when something pushes me to the ground. I see a figure finishing off the bear I found. The bear I found. I found it.

I pull out the knife that held my bun up and throw it straight at the guy. In the moonlight, I catch a glimpse of soft-curled bronze hair. Ash. My knife would hit straight at his head if he hadn't moved. At this point, I wouldn't care if it him. He stole my bear.

I push him away from the dried up body, but trip on a root and fall right on him. I find myself nose to nose. Literally.

Ash seems surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question!" I snarl.

"I'm hunting, isn't that what you're doing too, you idiot?"

"Don't call me an idiot! I would be almost done is someone hadn't stolen my bear!"

"How could I steal it if it's not yours, smartass? You don't own anything here!"

"Stop calling me names or I will kill  
>you," I threaten dangerously. "I'm tired of you arguing with me and saying all these things about me. You think you should get special treatment. Well, guess what to me you don't matter and you're the last person I would give special treatment to. If you continue with all that crap, I will kill you."<p>

"Let me see you try!"

That is past my limit. I take out another knife from my belt and try to strike it at Ash's heart, but he holds my hand in place. I struggle and in that time he takes out his sword. He slices a shallow cut in my arm. It burns and stings like fire.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I scream.

"You aimed to kill me!" he shouts back.

"But I didn't kill you!"

I finally take out my knife and cut him across leg. He writhes in agony and tries to plunge his sword into my stomach, but I roll out of the way.

I throw another knife at his arm, but he dodges it. It gives him a scar, though because the knife grazed him.

And suddenly he disappears. I can't see him anywhere. I summon up as much electric energy as I can and await him.

He doesn't come. I don't let my guard down.

Bam! I'm slammed against a tree. A sword is at my neck. Ash looks straight at me. "I could do it you know. Kill you. I don't care if you're gone from this world. No one will. I've hated you ever since you came here. You probably thought I fell in love with you. Wrong. I like Amber so much better than you. She's beautiful and doesn't argue with me. She's everything you aren't. She's everything I need, unlike you."

Ouch. I try for the tears in my eyes not to fall because I never cry in front of people. Ever.

I shock him at high voltage. Nothing happens. Then, Ash turns white, his eyes turn the color of melted gold, and his hair has a few red streaks. I will never look at Ash like a friend again. Maybe something more. But after that entire speech of admitting things to me, I don't think so.

I feel my own self change too. Now here we are, both unbelievable beautiful and one of us at the brink of death. Me.

And suddenly I don't care if I die. If no one cares for me in this world, then why am I here? All I hope is that Ash dies a bloody, brutal death in agony and ends up in hell, where he belongs.

"Kill me then," I say, trying hard to keep my voice from shaking. "I dare you. And in heaven, I'll pray that you become a better person. Go live a nice life, beat the wizards, and enjoy a good life with Amber. Kill me."

I wait for death, my new best friend.

Tears start to drop from my eyes. I never knew Ash hated me. I knew we had all these small arguments and everything, but I never knew he hated me.

Ash drops his sword and walks away. "Where are you going?" I ask. "Come back here and don't be a wimp. Isn't this what you wanted to do for your whole damn life? Kill me? Well, I'm giving you the chance."

What am I saying? I can't just give in to my death like that. But somehow it seems like the right thing to do, so I wait and see what happens.

I start walking towards him.

"Ash, you don't just walk away like that! Come back here and fight me like a man! Oh, I know! You're scared of me! I knew it! You're scared of me—"

I get slammed against the tree again. And I'm shocked at what Ash does next.

He leans his forehead to mine and says, "If I was scared of you, I wouldn't do this." Ash slowly leans in and presses his lips to mine. I'm absolutely paralyzed. There's no way he's kissing me. He hates me. Wouldn't he kiss Amber and not me?

Ash breaks away and runs in the opposite direction. I guess I'm going to Florida by myself.

**Author's Editor's Note haha**

Sorry, for the late upload. The author has been sending me the chapter, but I've been on vacation and busy so I just didn't have any time to upload them. I hope three uploads makes up for it! Enjoy reading and as always review please!


End file.
